


With a clear conscience, you sleep through thunder (but maybe I like being kept awake)

by Hermaline75



Series: 30 Day Challenge Sequels [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Thor took Loki and the hammer at the same time.</p><p>Now Loki wants a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a clear conscience, you sleep through thunder (but maybe I like being kept awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to [Double Penetration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243417/chapters/12096302), the inevitable Loki-based version.
> 
> And also [ this](http://www.goodvibes.com/m/sextoys/product/Hammer+Silicone+Dildo/1-3-BA-1419), which I was half tempted by in theory but then price and no...
> 
> (We're vaguely pre-Axis. Yeah.)

"Loki?"

"Come in. Lock the door behind you."

He was sweating. He'd been preparing himself for this all week, steadily increasing the stretch in readiness. And he'd had this particular toy for some time, waiting for the opportunity to use it properly.

There was a thump from the doorway.

"What is that?"

He craned his neck to see what effect his current appearance was having on his older, stronger, oh-so-good brother. Dropping the hammer was a good sign. As was the heat in his gaze as his eyes ran greedily over Loki's body.

"Get naked and I'll show you."

It didn't take long for Thor to be beside him on the bed, a hand cautiously trailing over his hip.

"What is inside you, Loki?" he whispered.

Loki shivered delightedly. 

"The humans are wonderfully imaginative, as you know," he said. "And I figured, what better to prepare me to take Mjölnir than Mjölnir?"

"May I?"

He nodded, biting his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape as Thor took hold of the base of the object and pulled. It released with a faint squelch of lube.

Thor weighed it in his hand.

"I'm not sure whether to be pleased or offended that they made a sex aid of my weapon," he said thoughtfully.

"Clearly plenty people share my... What's the best word? Desires? Fetishes? _Needs_?"

They shared a look laced with want before Thor carefully pushed the toy back inside only to draw it steadily out again.

"Do you think it matches the real thing?" Thor asked, watching his back arching.

"Of course not," Loki moaned. "I can fit the full length of this in. And besides - ah! Yes, there! Besides, it's not just Mjölnir that I'll be taking, is it?"

And that was obviously not the right thing to say, because Thor was drawing away, much to Loki's horror.

"Are you sure you want to? I suggested it in the haze of the moment, you should not feel you have to..."

"Thor," Loki sat up, wincing slightly at the change in angle. "Brother, I am stretched open around a plastic replica of your hammer, postively drooling at the idea of having the real thing and my big brother's thick cock buried in me. I'm pretty sure I'm sure."

Thor's eyes flickered down his body once more before he extended his hand and Mjölnir flew to him.

"I suppose I must get on with giving you what you want then, you filthy little thing."

"Who made me this way, _brother_?"

"No-one but yourself."

"Then you can't blame anyone else for your own failings."

"Failings, Loki?" Thor asked, reaching for the bottle of lube from the nightstand and slathering it over his fingers. "I had no idea you felt that way. Clearly I will have to try harder."

Loki keened as Thor began fingering him, making sure he was completely stretched before he lined the head of the handle up with his entrance.

"Tilt your hips a little. That's it. Now tell me when to stop."

Oh, it was good, it was so good. As good as it had been all those centuries ago.

"I remember watching you do this for yourself," Thor said. "The old you. You always wanted more than you should have."

"Do you ever miss him?" Loki asked between gasps. 

Which was a ridiculous thing to say, really. What did he want to hear? That Thor missed the old him or that he'd been replaced by himself?

"I think that's deep enough, don't you?" Thor asked, sidestepping his question.

Loki shuffled his hips a little.

"More," he demanded. "Another inch. I can take it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that you can, I question whether you should."

Loki whined. "More. Come on!"

"So needy..."

But the pressure was back, the delicious slide of ridges, opening him further than he'd ever been in this form. His whole body was alight with it.

"Good?" Thor asked, seeming very far away. Loki tried to sit up, to reach for him, but Thor pushed him back.

"Careful. Remember she will not move with you. I don't want you to accidentally injure yourself. Tell me what you want."

Loki was gently rocking his hips, making the leather rub his insides just so. He could come from this, certainly, but he wanted so much more.

"Kiss me," he said. "And then fuck me."

Thor carefully didn't put any weight on him, leaning down on his elbows to capture his lips. It was uncoordinated and messy, and Loki could feel himself becoming more and more desperate, just wanting to buck and clench and come...

"Do it," he whispered. "Stick it in me."

"Patience. I'll give you what you need when you're good and ready."

"But I'm ready now..."

A chuckle, Thor shaking his head at the whiny edge to his voice. And then his fingers were back, tracing over Loki's rim before easing inside, making his body quake.

"Ready, are we? If I were to take you now, I fear you would break."

That sounded good, that was what he wanted, needed... He was letting out desperate little noises, unable to help himself. Somewhere far away, Thor was shushing him, using more and more lube, three fingers pressing in next to Mjölnir's shaft.

He could feel his thighs trembling when Thor finally withdrew to slick himself up.

"You want this?" he asked one last time.

"Yes! Do it. Fill me up, brother. I want it, please."

Usually, Thor liked to drive into him in a single action, smooth and unrelenting. He couldn't today though. He seemed to pause every half inch, breath heavy, pupils blown.

"You can feel it all, huh?" Loki strained. "Every ridge. Every twitch of my muscles. Oh, Thor, I can feel your heart beat..."

"Loki... Loki..."

It thrilled him to have Thor say his name with such desperation and disbelief. There were other words in there, words like "tight" and "fuck" and "brother."

Thor was _wrecked_. He looked at Loki almost unseeing, his body starting to move in jerky, uncoordinated motions, constantly pushing Loki to the very edge where he thought it might tip over into pain. He'd never been so full.

He yelped when Thor dragged him slightly further onto Mjölnir, changing the angle, the unyielding metal driving his cock relentlessly against Loki's prostate. He was going to burst, there was so much now, far too much...

"Touch yourself," Thor gasped. "You need to... I want to feel you come around us both."

Loki wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself well enough to handle the onslaught, but his hand seemed to work automatically, wrapping around his cock and stroking harsh and fast.

"Come on, Loki, I want to see it. Come all over yourself for me. I want to see you covered in it. You have no idea how beautiful you look."

He shifted again, his cock reaching nearly as deep as Mjölnir, and Loki could only scream as his hand stuttered, his cock twitching in his grasp, orgasm forced out of him by sheer intensity of feeling. He only distantly felt Thor come deep inside him, their bodies practically one.

Thor slumped for just a moment, before carefully pulling out. Loki whined, not wanting to be empty.

"It's all right," he said soothingly. "Stay still, let me take care of you."

Loki's body twitched with every ridge of the handle drawing out of him, simultaneously almost pained and wanting the delicious torture never to end.

And finally, _finally_ , Thor was there again, scooping him into his arms, laying kisses over his face.

"Do you want me to clean you?"

He shook his head against his brother's chest.

"Reach into the drawer."

Thor shifted, his hand scrabbing in the nightstand, body tensing at what he found there.

"Loki?"

"Do it. Plug me. I want to be full of you a while longer."

"I really don't think this can be good for you."

But he eased the squat toy inside anyway, Loki sighing happily to have something to clench around as he was held close and gently kissed.

"You are the best of the old you," Thor said softly a while later. "You are the parts of you that I will always love best."

"Did you ever stop loving me? Him?"

More kisses. More touching.

"Of course not. No matter your sins - his sins - I never stopped. And I like to think... I like to believe that my feelings were always returned."

He wanted, oh, he wanted to tell Thor that he was right, that even when they hated each other, the love was also there.

But the new Loki couldn't know that.

Thor hummed happily as Loki nuzzled into him. He couldn't say it. But maybe he could reinforce the idea at least.


End file.
